onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lana Parrilla
| DOB=July 15, 1977 | birthplace=Brooklyn, New York, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0663469/ }} Lana Parrilla is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the dual role of Regina Mills/Evil Queen. Biography 'Early life' Parrilla was born in Brooklyn, New York, on July 15, 1977, to Sam Parrilla, a professional baseball player for the Philadelphia Phillies in the early 1970s. 'Career' She had roles in a few movies, including Very Mean Men (2000), Spiders (2000), Frozen Stars (2003) and Replicant. She was first noticed in the mainstream when she joined the cast of Spin City in 2000, playing Angie Ordonez for one season. After this, she joined Donnie Wahlberg and Neal McDonough in the 2002 series Boomtown, in which she played Teresa, a paramedic, a role for which she received the "Imagen Award for Best Supporting Actress". Initially a success, Boomtown began to struggle, and Lana's character became a police academy rookie, so as to tie her more closely to the rest of the show. That program was cancelled just two episodes into its second season. Parrilla guest starred in shows such as JAG, NYPD Blue and Six Feet Under. In 2005, Parrilla took a recurring guest role on the fourth season of 24 as Sarah Gavin, a Counter Terrorist Unit agent. After just six episodes, Lana was promoted to a main cast member, but in the 13th episode, she was written out for reasons unknown, after her character demanded a promotion from temporary head Michelle Dessler, which was denied. In 2006, Parrilla starred in the NBC summer series Windfall, alongside Luke Perry, fellow former 24 castmember Sarah Wynter, and Parilla's former Boomtown castmate Jason Gedrick. In 2007, Parrilla guest-starred as a character called Greta in the last three episodes of the third season of ABC's Lost. In 2008, she starred in the Lifetime movie The Double Life of Eleanor Kendall, in which she played Nellie, a divorcee whose identity had been stolen. In June 2008, she starrred in the CBS summer series Swingtown as Trina Decker, a woman who is part of a swinging couple. In 2010, Parrilla starred in the Jerry Bruckheimer-produced Miami Medical on CBS, which had a short run towards the end of the 2009-10 television season before being cancelled in July 2010. From 2010 to 2011, she made many guest appearances of TV shows, such as Covert Affairs, Medium, The Defenders and Chase. Parrilla currently stars as the Evil Queen/Regina Mills in the ABC adventure fantasy television series, Once Upon a Time, which debuted in October 2011. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 102 02.png BTS 102 03.png BTS 102 04.png BTS 102 05.png BTS 102 06.png BTS 102 08.png BTS 102 10.png BTS 102 11.png BTS 102 12.png BTS 102 13.png BTS 102 14.png BTS 102 22.png BTS 102 23.png BTS 102 24.png BTS 102 25.png BTS 102 26.png BTS 102 27.png BTS 105 07.png BTS 107 03.png BTS 107 04.png BTS 107 05.png BTS 107 06.png BTS 107 07.png BTS 107 08.png BTS 107 09.png BTS 109 01.png BTS 109 02.png BTS 109 03.png BTS 109 04.png BTS 111 08.png BTS 111 11.png BTS 117 03.png BTS 117 04.png BTS 117 05.png BTS 117 06.png BTS 117 07.png BTS 117 15.png BTS 118 01.png BTS 118 02.png BTS 118 03.png BTS 118 04.png BTS 118 05.png BTS 118 06.png BTS 118 07.png BTS 118 09.png BTS 118 10.png BTS 118 11.png BTS 118 12.png BTS 118 13.png BTS 118 15.png BTS 121 01.png BTS 121 02.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 202 01.png BTS 202 02.png BTS 202 03.png BTS 202 04.png BTS 202 06.png BTS 202 12.png BTS 202 13.png BTS 202 14.png BTS 202 15.png BTS 202 19.png BTS 202 20.png BTS 205 01.png BTS 205 02.png BTS 205 03.png BTS 205 13.png BTS 205 14.png BTS 205 16.png BTS 205 17.png BTS 205 18.png BTS 205 20.png BTS 210 01.png BTS 210 05.png BTS 215 11.png BTS 217 02.png BTS 217 03.png BTS 220 03.png BTS 220 04.png BTS 220 05.png BTS 220 06.png BTS 220 07.png BTS 220 10.png BTS 221 04.png BTS 221 05.png BTS 301 01.png BTS 301 02.png BTS 301 03.png BTS 301 04.png BTS 301 05.png BTS 301 07.png BTS 301 08.png BTS 301 12.png BTS 301 14.png BTS 301 15.png BTS 301 17.png BTS 301 18.png BTS 419 01.png BTS 419 02.png BTS 420 02.png BTS 420 03.png BTS 420 04.png BTS 420 05.png BTS 420 06.png BTS 420 07.png BTS 420 08.png BTS 420 09.png BTS 420 14.png BTS 420 17.png BTS 420 18.png BTS 420 21.png BTS 420 22.png BTS 420 23.png BTS 420 25.png BTS 422 01.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 08.png BTS 422 10.png BTS 422 11.png Category:Main Cast